Moves
Raimon Eleven Offensive: *'Fire Tornado:' Axel Blaze's powerful technique. It's been powered up 3 times and has been " Remastered" by it's third and final power-up. *'Dragon Crash: Kevin Dragonfly's own technique inspired by Axel. It has 3 forms however, it's name changes every time it evolves. It's three forms are Dragon Crash, Wyvern Crash & Dragon Slayer.' *'Dragon Tornado: The two killer shots combined. Dragon Crash and Fire Tornado. It's more powerful form is called Wyvern Blizzard.' *'Inazuma Drop: CReated and Mastered by the Inazuma Eleven however is remastered by Raimon 11. It requires both height and power. It has a powerful relative named Inazuma One Drop.' *'Fire Rooster: It is another move Created and Mastered by the Inazuma 11 however is remastered by the Raimon Eleven. It was first seen during the match Raimon 11 vs Inazuma 11. The key to mastering is synchronision speed and power.' *'Inazuma One: It is again another move based on the Inazuma 11. Basically it is a double person shot. It has a relative except it is aerial, called Inazuma One Drop'. *'Inazuma One Drop: It is the combination move of Inazuma Drop and Inazuma One. It was used during the district finals against Royal academy.' *'Tri-Pegasis: It was a powerful technique used by the americans Bobby Shearer, Malcolm '& the legend Erik Eagle. It was "revived" in Japan with Bobby shearer, Erik Eagle and Mark Evans. It has an even more powerful form called ''Tri-Phoenix. ''Basically, you need three people to intersect at a certai point, then go into th sky and slam the ball with both feet. *'Tri-Phoenix/ The Phoenix': The next level of Tri-Pegasis. It'ste same mechanics except instead of Blue flames appearing the classic Red Flames appear instead. *'Twin Boost: '''a simple, yet powerful technique, created by Royal academy. It is performed by 2 people the first person kicks the ball in the air, then the next person passes back the ball with his head, Finally, The 1st person slams the ball with is foot. *'Emperor Penguin#2: It is another technique made by Royal academy. Jude whistles calling five penguins. Jude kick the ball then Axel and Erik kick the ball again at the same time. The penguins with follow the ball as support. *'Final Tornado: '''The combination of Fire Tornado and Tri-Phoenix. Mark, Erik and Bobby performs Tri-Phoenix then Axel kick the ball with Fire Tornado creating a larger image of a phoenix. *'Glass Crack: 'A move done once by Willy Glass. Kevin kick the ball with Dragon Crash then Willy redirects the ball to the goal using his head. It was names after his broken glasses. *'Rolling Kick: 'Steve Grim's personal Killer Shot. Steve simply spin kicks the ball in mid-air. *'Grenade Shot: 'Sam Kincaid's personal Killer Shot. It was only an attempt to copy Dragon Tornado but later named. *'Kung-Fu Head: Timmy Sander's personal Killer Shot. Performs kung-fu moves then headbutts the ball. *'Wyvern Crash:' The Evolution of Dragon Crash this was first used against Gemini Storm Kevin kicks the ball upwards followed by a Wyvern then he kicks the ball with intense force. It was powered up when Kevin was a "Dark Emperor& had reached V2 during the match for Japan's representatives. *'Eternal Blizzard: It's performance is very relative to Fire Tornado. It was powered up for 3-4 times against the matches between Epsilon.' Defensive: *'God Hand' A move Mark learned from his grandfather, David Evans. A golden hand with lightning appears stopping the ball completely. A more powerful version of the God Hand, using both of Mark's hands, was used in the match against Royal Academy. It then later evolves into the True God Hand. *'Fireball Knuckle' Mark punches the ball with an explosive force. Also known is Japanese as Nekketsu Punch. *'Majin the Hand' One of Mark's most powerful defense and was learned from his grandfather. Instead of a golden hand a Majin appears. Mark uses his right hand while his grandfather uses his left hand. *'Blazing Knuckle' Mark punches the ball continouosly then uses an uppercut to throw the ball away. *'Fist of Justice' It was known as "The Ultimate Technique". A move Mark's grandfather never perfected. The secret of this move was the "whirl" meaning he has to spin instead of punching. This move appeared as the fist version of the God Hand. *'Fist of Justice:'It was known as "The Ultimate Technique". A move Mark's grandfather never perfected. The secret of this move was the "whirl" meaning he has to spin instead of punching. This move appeared as the fist version of the God Hand. *'Megaton Head' Invented by Mark. Because Mark was outside of the penalty area he wasn't allowed to use his hands so he invented a Libero technique. *'The Wall' Jack's own defensive move. A wall appears blocking a ball from passing through. *'Illusion Ball' Confuses the opponent by using illusions of balls. While the opponent figures out where the real one is, Jude escapes with the real ball. *'Killer Slide' Bobby slides on the ground while kicking rapidly stealing the ball from the opponent. *'The Tower: Touko's personal technique. It is basically a mountain-shaped tower thenshe raises her hands and lightning will burst from it to her opponents.' *'Perfect Tower: The upgraded The Tower. It's just with an addition of Tsunami and Kogure and there is no lightning, however Tsunami and ogure jump down and slam the ball.' *'Whirlwind Force( Senpuujin): Sneaky Scott ( Kogure)'s personal technique created during the match against Epsilon. It was mastered after hours of training.' Inazuma Eleven Offensive *'Fire Rooster:' Nathan and Axel jumps high then kick the ball and create a fire rooster Defensive *'Flash Drive:' Kicks the ball vertically then horizontally. Royal Academy True Royal Academy Offensive *'Emperor Penguin No. 1:' A forbidden technique created by Ray Dark . It was first show in episode 38 of Inazuma Eleven. It is also one of the sealed techniques; it was sealed because it weakens the muscles of your body, you can reach your limit if you use this technique twice, the third can kill you. Defensive *'Beast Fang:' A forbidden technique created by Ray Dark . It was first show in episode 38 of Inazuma Eleven. It is also one of the sealed techniques; it was sealed because it weakens the muscles of your body, you can reach your limit if you use this technique twice, the third can kill you. Zeus Junior High Offensive *'God Knows': Six angel wings appears then kicks the ball in high mid-air while the ball is surrounded electric-like force. It was first used by Aphrodi *'Divine Arrow': Kicks the ball seven times without moving it. Then kicks the ball again for a powerful impact. This move is used by Hera. This is also one of Zeus Junior moves that can break God Hand *'Reflect Blaster: '''The user unleashes rocks everywhere, the user then hits the ball at the rocks. Then, the rocks will reflect the ball to score a goal. This shot can break the God Hand. Defensive *'Heaven's Time': The user flicks stopping time. Then flicks again to resume time while releasing a gust. *'Tsunami Wall': The goalie punches on the ground. Then a water will come out of the ground stopping the ball from going any further. *'Mega Quake': The defender jumps high then the impact of the fall will make a powerful earthquake stopping the mid-fielder from making a move. *'Dash Storm: the player dashes through with a powerful gust protecting him. *'Giganto Wall: '''the goalie hits the ball to the ground and makes the earth break a little. Occult Junior High Offensive *'Phantom Shoot: The kicker jumps while holding the ball between his feet then moves the ball in front and finally kicks the ball. Phantom Shoot shows illusions to make the goalie confused. Defensive *'Ghost Lock:' Binds all the opposing players from moving their feet. Can be used when the coach is chanting "Top, top, top ,stop, Top, top, top, stop!" and can be broken by shouting "Rumble, rumble, break!". *'Warp Space:' Makes the player kick the ball weaker. Can be broken by not looking on the goalie's hands. Brainwashing Junior High/Soccer Cyborgs Offensive *'Patriot Shoot:' The kicker kicks the ball up high. Then the ball launches down to the goal like a rocket. Defensive *'Shoot Pocket:' The goalie generates a force field that will stop the ball, he then grabs the ball. This move got beaten by Axel and Kevin's Dragon Tornado. *'Rocket Kabushi:' The goalie punches the ball using the wave created. Otaku Jr. Team Offensive *'Utter Gutsiness Bat:' Uses one of the teammates as a bat to score a goal. Defensive *'Left in the Dust:' The goalie and three other defenders creates a smokescreen using the sand. Then the goalie and two other mid-fielders moves the net then move it back. *'Transform: Fake ball:' Lets the opponent steal a decoy ball, a watermelon. The coach throws the watermelon exactly when the opponent steals the ball from the forward. *'Moving goal:' The goalie body slams the net to move it faster. Kirkwood Offensive *'Back Tornado:' This move is used by one of the Murdoch Brothers Tyler Murdoch. He spins the opposite way of Fire Tornado and then kicks it with a trail of blue fire. It beat Blazing Knuckle. *'Triangle Z: '''This is the Murdoch Brothers Strongest technique. 1st person kicks it straight to the 2nd person then the 2nd person kicks it in the air the 3rd person jumps on to the 1st person's back and boots it as hard as they can leaving a firey red trail then they follow it up by making a Triangle formation. This move smashed Mark's Double handed God Hand. Aliea Academy The Chaos Offensive: Fire Blizzard:Burn and Gazelle's combination move.They jump at the same time with the ball flying above them,then they do a tumbling together and kicks the ball creating a blazing flame and cold blizzard coming out from the ball.It is the 1st move that broke Mugen the Hand. Atomic Flare:Burn's famous move.He jump's turning himself upside down then kicks the ball as hard as he can.It is the 4th or 6th move that broke Majin the Hand but has been blocked by Mugen the Hand. Northern Impact:Gazelle's famous move.He just stands in the spot until the field becomes like the North pole and kicks it as hard as he can. Defensive: Ignite steal:The user slides on the ground with fire coming from the user's foot to the head. Frozen steal:The user slides on the ground with ice coming from the user's foot to the head. Double Defense:The other player uses Ignite steal but when the opponent dodges it ,the other player uses Frozen steal. Water Veil:The user jumps and when the user falls,the fall will create an impact releasing water coming from the ground like a geyser and blasts the defenders away from stealing the ball. Burn Out:Both of the goalie's fists bursts into flames then punches the ball. Gemini Storm Offensive *Astro Break: HIs well famous move. Before Ryuuji kicks the ball an eerie like wind surronds the ball, then Ryuuji kicks the ball. This was the first shot that defeated Majin the hand. It was first used in the second match against Raimon vs Gemini Storm. Epsilon '''Offensive:' *Ganymede Proton: The player drags the ball up to shoulder level, through a tracter laser emited through his palms. He then uses a laser to hit the ball with incredible strength from both palms. *Gungnir: The first technique that broke Fist of Justice. Desarm goes into a portal,then he does an full kick. But when he hits the ball it looks like a soft shot. THen an arrow like laser is surronding the ball. *Gaia Break: The ball is sent in the air then an explosion comesfrom behind 3 players. Then the rocks from the explosion are gathered to cover the ball. The three players kick the ball. Because of the massive amount of force, the boulders disintegrate and a yellow aura is shot. This has been blocked by Majin the hand & Fist of Justice. Defensive: *'Wormhole: '''This a goalkeeper move done by Zel and Desarm. The Keeper crosses his arms and then green energy forms on his fists. He spins them back into a normal position and then the shot will go into the wormhole then it lands right next to the keeper. This move was broken by Axel's Fire Tornado Remastered. *'Drill Smasher:''' This is Desarm's Strongest Move. He puts his arm and in the air and then it forms into a drill and then thrust it out in front of the ball. This move was smashed by Axel's new move Bakunetsu Storm. Diamond Dust Offensive: *Nothern Impact: A powerful shot used by Gazelle. IT was able to break mugen then hand once,but wwas blocked by megaton head (phase 1 incomplete) Defensive: *Frozen steal: An Incredibly powerful steal. IT's potential is at it's peak only if it were combined with ignite steal. *Water Veil: It resembles the spinning cutter technique. This Hissatsu Technique was able to break powerful defenses such as Kabeyama's The Wall. Prominence Offensive: *Atomic flare: Burn's Famous move. It was first seen when Raimon eleven went to Okinawa to find the flame striker, they met Burn who acted as the flame striker, with the intention of spying on Ramon. It was the 4th or 6th shot that defeated Majin the hand. Defensive: *Ignite steal: THis was only shown in the match of Raimon against Chaos. It's potential is at it's limit if combined with Frozen Steal (Gaia) The Genesis Offensive: *Ryuusei Blade(Meteor Blade): This is Hiroto's special move it was 3rd or 5th shot that broke Majin the hand. *SuperNova: This technique was able to break Mugen the HandG3 and was blocked by Mugen the Hand G4. *Space Penguins: THis is Gaia's A.K.A. The Genesis most powerful technique. It was able to break Mugen the Hand G4 but blocked by Mugen the Hand G5. Defensive: Procyron Net: The goalie grasps his hands tight then releases it causing three yellow spheres and a rainbow colored net being held by the spheres. Space time Wall: The goalie again grasps his hands tight then releases it. This time a space wall with tons of clocks stop the ball's motion then the goalie slams the ball away. Knights of queen Unicorn Category:Moves Category:Genesis's people(teams)